


Regular Show x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Regular Show x reader one shots

You walked up to Mordecai and Rigby with a fresh pot of coffee in your hand.

 **“Hey, Rigby. Is Mordecai okay?”** You glanced over to the tall adult with blue hair.

 **“He’s fine, still sore about Margaret.”** You nodded your head in understanding.

 **“I know how hard it is to heal a broken heart.”** You looked at Mordecai before you decided to ruffle his hair.  **“I hope you feel better soon.”** You walked away from their table to tend to another customer. Rigby watched Mordecai as he turned to look at you.

 **“Dude! You totally like [her/him/them]”** Mordecai shushed his best friend, not wanting your attention on them.

 **“ Not so loud, Dude.”** Mordecai watched as you went into the back to get a fresh pot of coffee. Rigby elbowed Mordecai in the side.

 **“ So are you going to tell [her/him/them] ?”** Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck.

**“ I don’t know dude, I don’t think [she/he/they] like(s) me.”**

**“ Shit!”** Rigby and Mordecai turned their attention to you, to see that someone had poured their hot coffee all over your arm. Mordecai rushed over to you.

 **“ (y/n), what–are you ok?”** You clutched your burnt arm, your body slightly shaking.

 **“ Yeah, I just-”** Mordecai grabbed your arm and dragged you to the bathroom at a rapid pace.  _“_ **Mordecai, do you know what you’re doing?”** You watched as Mordecai put your arm under the cold water.

 **“ Not really, but I’m trying to help.”** You patiently watched as Mordecai treated your burn.  **“ Why are you so calm?”**

 **“ This has happened a lot, especially in the past month… Are you okay now? You seemed kinda tense.”** Mordecai let out a small sigh.

**“ I will be. Now that we have that out of the way, let me finish patching you up.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
